This invention relates to a helmet system having an interchangeable outer shell mechanism, more particularly to an improved helmet system with interchangeable outer shells that can be selectively worn over a base helmet without losing helmet safety factors while satisfying a user's design preferences, esthetic desires, fashion codes or other personalized tastes.
The market witnesses the ever changing tastes of helmet users. A recent trend seems to incorporate additional functions to an existing helmet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,104 discloses a helmet shell having one or more light emitting diodes that receives an electric current from batteries to improve recognition on the street. U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,744 discloses a helmet with an acoustic voice chamber integrated within the helmet to allow the motorcycle driver to easily communicate with a rider seated behind the driver.
Prior art also shows incorporation of a communication device to a helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,317 discloses a helmet with a communication cable with internal wire connections to allow cellular phones to operate on a motorcycle riding.
An increasing demand on the market is to introduce a helmet that satisfies a user's changing tastes in esthetic desires, color coordination and fashion codes with all safety factors maintained and improved. Motorcycle owners want to change designs whenever they like or replace damaged shells without having to purchase a new helmet that will ever need to them, barring serious damage.